Distractions
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Wally got so carried away that the normal distractions didn't help with Dick's "little problem". Boner reference. KF/Rob


**It is confirmed. My 200th fic will be smut. If you don't like it, don't read. Anyway, I have a lot of typing to do this winter. Updation requests will be accepted. I will update any requested YJ story with a dedication A/N at the top with a single request. It has to be YJ though. Anyway, ack~ So excited for the big 2-0-0! This was inspired by a Kyle/Kenny M fic I read, but I'm dumbing it down a rating. Note: When I typed this, I had the mother of headaches so my glasses were off, so I'm typing blind… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

For Dick's 18th birthday, he had always said he'd wanted to go to France. Holding his face in his hands with sparkling blue eyes, he'd go on to say how he wanted to ride on one of those cute little red scooters, wear a beret, eat spaghetti with that special someone until you end up having the cliché kiss… He wanted the whole French experience and nothing less.

His 18th birthday was coming up in 2 days and his boyfriend was going to make sure it was everything his ebony had dreamt about. Who was the boy lucky enough to hold the once ever so damaged heart in his hands? The one and only Kid Flash, better off as Wally West, and he was determined to make that one special day perfect.

He took special care not to be detected as he snuck around behind Dick's back, getting the plane tickets, placing reservations and getting enough money to make them both happy for a week of celebrations.

When he showed the tickets to Dick, not only did he draw an excited girlish scream from those delicious lips but he also got one of the tightest hugs known to man and the most knee-weakening kiss he had ever experienced.

Now the two were on a plane to Paris, their suitcases secured in the compartments above them and their fingers lovingly interlaced. They had the tray tables down with a little Netbook balanced between them, playing Bridesmaids. All of a sudden, Dick cut the movie off with a click of a button, turning to Wally with an embarrassed look.

"Something wrong, gorgeous?" Wally asked, furrowing his eyebrows in worry but smiling with comfort.

The ebony had matured over the past five years, but he would always be little in Wally's eyes. He was short, skinny and he had the bright eyes of a child which made him all the more delicious. The faint blush that dusted over the pale cheeks was adorable, despite his age.

"What's… what's the 'mile high club'?" Dick asked, setting his free hand to his neck. "The… the fat chick said it a while back and I… I don't know what that is…"

Wally chuckled, not believing his boyfriend at first. When he saw hurt replace the embarrassment, he stopped laughing.

"You… you don't know what it means?" he clarified, raising an eyebrow.

Dick shook his head, his mildly long black hair shaking with him. If any guy could pull off longish hair, it was him. It wasn't ponytail length, but it wasn't buzz cut. It was right in the middle, the perfect flipping length. It wasn't fun on windy days, but if they weren't on missions, it was sexy like that.

"Well…" Wally cleared his throat professionally, "It's when two people have sex in an airplane bathroom."

Dick's eyes swelled.

"W-What?" he cried in surprise, his face going scarlet.

Wally smirked teasingly, mischief expanding in his emerald eyes. He knew he shouldn't tease, mostly because of how sensitive Dick was with this topic, but Wally was still as much as an asshole as before so he just knew he had to.

"It'd be like if we went in there... My Kid Flash would invade your Bat Cave, if you get what I mean," from Dick's expression, Wally decided he understood well enough, "Your sirens would go off as the Bat Cave decided that having me in it made it a little cramped, but I'm not going anywhere. The passengers in the plane will all worry because they think the Cave's being broken into it, but you and I know that you let me in to have a little party."

The passengers across the aisle from them looked over, their eyes wide with alarm. Wally knew it wasn't from his sexual references because of how soft he was talking, so it had to be Dick who was lightly hitting his head against the window, the scarlet skin reflecting off the glass to show the others how bad he was blushing.

"Please stop," Dick whimpered, embarrassed beyond repair, pulling his hand away from Wally's.

He should've known better than to tempt a Flash though. They never took rejection well.

"Oh, but I'm just getting started! Since Daddy Bats is away, no one's there to keep me out. I'm going to rock the Bat Cave until it's a complete _wreck_. It'll all be messy and you won't be able to use it for a little while. Daddy's going to ask what happened and you'll have to make up an excuse because you don't want your daddy to know I was in the Bat Cave. I'm not just partying once though. After you clean up…it's a long flight to Paris. I might as well test out all the functions-" a big grin marred the ginger's face, his eyes glinting with evil.

"STOP!" Dick screamed behind gritted teeth, bringing his head into his hands on the tray table.

His eyes were screwed up as tight as possible and he suspiciously crossed his legs. He was blushing as hard as physically possible, the heat from his face radiating off and making his hands warm.

"J-Just shut up," he muttered in a mildly apologetic tone, probably to make up for yelling.

Wally stared at him in confusion for the longest while before he finally understood why he couldn't go on anymore. He nearly giggled at his conclusion.

"Oh my god!" he giggled, the evil in his face turning to pure amusement. "This is turning you on!"

He said the last part in a whisper, mostly because he didn't want any of the little girls around hearing it. When Dick didn't deny it, the giggles grew into mad laughter. The ginger beat on the tray table, tears springing to his eyes.

"No way!" he choked out between laughs.

Dick wasn't laughing. He kept his legs painfully crossed, hugging his stomach instead of trying to hide the obvious blush.

"_Shut up_," he growled, twitching uncomfortably.

He kept his head ducked, biting as hard as he could into his bottom lip before he started faintly mumbling something foreign behind his teeth. As Wally took his sweet time to calm down, Dick continued to squirm uncomfortably, thankful that the tray table was hiding his 'little problem'. It wasn't so little if you asked anyone within viewing distance, but it was nicer to say it like that. When Wally finally managed to catch his breath, he stopped and wiped the tears from his eyes. He fully intended to apologize with a big hug before seeking forgiveness, but the faint muttering caught his attention and that was much more interesting.

"Watcha doing…?" Wally dragged it out playfully, cupping his head in his hand and resting his elbow on the tray table, turning to look up at his boyfriend.

Dick seemed to finish a foreign sentence before answering. He kept his eyes screwed up though.

"Reciting the Declaration of Independence," there were more foreign mumbles, "in German."

Another round of giggles fell past teasing pale lips, but they were short-lived. It wasn't funny when his baby was trying to bite his own lip off, muttering strange incantations probably aimed to make him explode.

"You are _too _easy," Wally observed, putting an arm around the ebony.

He wasn't too surprised when his arm was pushed away rather violently.

"Shutthehellup. Don'tremindme," Dick's words all mashed together into two, separated with a single breath.

"Hey, I recite chemical formulas," Wally confided, dead serious, "Your technique sounds much more fun though. You should teach me."

Dick said nothing. He just sat there, trembling in pain. Wally really felt bad now, a heavy frown playing over his lips. He stubbornly wrapped both arms around the ebony, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry Dick. Really…"

The ebony squirmed uncomfortably, saying nothing incoherent. With a heavy sigh, Wally closed the laptop and set it behind him. He pushed the tray tables up and pulled his knees to his chest.

"To your left, by the curtain," he glanced Dick's way, his face rid of all emotions again.

The laptop was digging into his back, but he couldn't care less. This time, pained dark blue eyes met his.

"W-What?" he muttered, his eyebrows furrowed.

"The bathroom," Wally explained, "A German Declaration of Independence isn't going to make the Boy Wonder go away. He's stubborn as a mule."

A pure "fuck-you" expression passed over Dick's face before he realized what Wally actually said. He offered a weak smile, standing to his feet. He tried to muffle a groan of pain.

"Be back," he excused himself, thankful that he wore baggy jeans for once.

Once his back was turned, Wally started to stand up from his seat to follow him, a smirk over his lips. Dick turned around, pointing a finger accusingly at him.

"Don't even think about it. This is _your _fault," Dick casually flipped him off behind the cute little smirk.

Wally faked a sigh of disappointment, sitting back down in his seat.

"Bye," he waved to Dick's face before lowering his eyes. "Buh-bye~" he teasingly told Dick's lower half.

The middle finger stayed strong until the ebony and the Boy Wonder were both gone from sight, ready to go save the day.

**Hope you liked the sexual references. I spent two days on them. ONE FIC LEFT! OMG! I hope you all liked this. I worked hard on it. So... I'm serious about the update requests. I'm bored as hell and I don't have a lot of stories to write, besides song fics and I don't want to get higher thatn 200 for a little while. I want to update the oldies... I also take SF requests. Review?**

_**10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain and 100% reason to remember the name. **_

**-FrankandJoe… don't know where 3 went… **


End file.
